rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter battled Harry Houdini in Epic Crap Battles of History 1. He was played by Kevin Krust. He also battled Frodo Baggins in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 9. He also battled Jack Sparrow in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 4. He also battled Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood alongside Ron Weasley in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 8. He was played by Joseph Greenwell. He also battled Socrates alongside J.K Rowling in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 7, played by Jacob S. He will also battle Luke Skywalker in a future Chaotic Rap Battle. He also battled Mike and Zoey alongside Ron Weasley in Awesome Rap Battles of History 3. Also, he was a third-party rapper facing Neo and Anakin Skywalker in Uber Rap Battles of Fiction 1. He also battled Percy Jackson in Keeperaction Rap Battles, Epic Rap Battles Of Awesomeness and Epic YouTube Rap Battles, where he was Played by Keeperaction, Nothingonmydesk, and Asher. He also battled Avatar Aang in Epic Rap Battles of My Brain, where he was played by SesameMalcolm99, he also battled Luke Skywalker in another series by SesameMalcolm99 called Random Rap Battles where he was gonna be played by Shazam7121, but that battle was never finished. He also battled Luke Skywalker in DHFilms' first battle, where he was played by David Hrusovsky (DHFilms). Information on the Rapper: Harry Potter is the main character of J.K Rowling's series named after him. He has been in 7 novels and in 8 movies. He is a young boy who was raised by wizards Lily and James Potter. One night, an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort attacked and killed his parents. When he turned on Harry, he couldn't kill him, leaving only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Growing up, he was raised by his aunt and uncle until he was old enough to enroll at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he met his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After many adventures finding and then fighting the dark lord, Harry finally beat Voldemort and his army. He later married to Ron's sister, Ginny, and had two children. He knows many spells and is one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Lyrics: Epic Crap Battles of History 1: Verse One: Dumbledore has told me to bring you this prophecy, How in the end of this battle I will have gained my victory! You seem to remind me a little of Professor Snape, You're very powerful inside, but all you do is just escape! In your final act you were killed by a volunteer, Really? A punch to the stomach? What, were you rattling with fear? Rap anything you want, i'll just shoot all them down and own them, Just so I can stand back and scream Expecto Patronum! Verse Two: You think you had a chance against the Order of the Phioneix? Our magic is really real, not just manipulated physics, Seriously, man up, and learn magic and crap! If you wanted to escape, just use the Maruder's Map! Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 9: Verse One: In Witchcraft and Wizardry, i'm the number one draft, I really don't have time for hairy muggles cut in half! Perhaps you are mad because i'm up and taking flight, I'd let you ride along, but you're not quite the right height, I've made it from the staricase, and i'm about to ditch the fam, It wasen't a love story, like what you've got with Sam! Yes i've got a scar, i'm the boy who lived, And you're the boy who couldn't grow, let me find your bib! Verse Two: Alright, time to get real you little hairy footed elf! I'll skin you and stuff you and sit you high atop my shelf! Stay out of my kitchen if you cannot stand the heat, Besides, it's a fire hazard with those beards on your feet, And Quidditch is a game of skill, you really wouldn't know it, Your only insinct with a stick is to grab the thing and blow it! And i've got a film idea if your story's not yet through, Call it Frodo and Sam, The Notebook: Part 2! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 4: Verse One: When I enter battles, you know i'll never fail! Just go jump off your ship Jack, and be eaten by a whale! I'll dis you so hard, you'll have a rapping seizure, And last time I checked, you don't have a girlfriend either! With my wand, you'll never get bored, And the funniest thing is that it can kill faster than your sword! All I have to do is wave my wrist, No need for swords or punching with fists! Verse Two: Jack Sparrow, is doesn't seem like you have a clue! I don't need magic to win a battle over you! Your hidious face makes me want to hurl, More so than your ship you call the Black Pearl! My disses are so cold, you'll be asking for a coat! Then i'll throw you overboard, so I hope that you can float! You're just like a twig, so easy to bend, I'll show you what it's really like to be at World's End! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17: Jack Sparrow, go ship your ass back out to sea! I'm so popular, i've got a whole movie series named after me! Look at you, you're a pirate that's rappin', I'll call you Jack Sparrow, 'cause you don't deserve the CAPTAIN! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 8: Verse One: Bloody Hell! We've got an emo fag that thinks that he is all the best, With his Uncle Zeus and his major deslex....ia! You're just a little swaggot from the 2000s decade, You didn't know those Greek God's big talk won't get you laid! Funny how you say that Ron and I are together, But you've got a goat boy, you can't do better! I've got Hermoine Granger, she's right next to my face, Did I mention that my wand rocked your girlfriend Annabeth Chase? Verse Two: Yes let's! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 7: Verse One: Hey yo, it's me, H to the arry, All the ladies want to get with me, i'm so extraordinary! Your wife so ugly, they gave her name to a screw, How pathetic that I can use a stick to beat you! Verse Two: You almost made me puke before you could even speak! Verse Three: I think we've bitch-smacked you enough today, goodbye! Uber Rap Battles of Fiction 1: Verse One: Gosh! Both your verses were like Revenge of the Shit! I'm now reloaded for revolution! Can't you see it?! Luke's not your child, I entered Padame's chamber of secrets And choosing a girl that ugly, Neo? I know I'd have regrets I'm the best Chosen One. I defeated a giant snake! Stopped dementors and death eaters, with many lives on stake! Expecto Patronum! Alakazam! I'll banish both your asses right to Azkaban! Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:ERB10RB Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:ERBoCH Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Epic Crap Battles of History Category:Joseph Greenwell Category:Kevin Krust Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Male